With the proliferation of digital camera technology higher resolution digital cameras are finding their way into more and more consumer electronics. Mobile devices such as cellular or mobile telephones and other portable wireless devices, have benefited from the improved compactness and increased resolution of small digital cameras. This is evident from the increased number of mobile devices that incorporate a digital camera.
However, ergonomics, portability and power consumption can constrain the size of a display incorporated in a mobile device. Even with increased resolution of portable displays, high-resolution digital cameras can necessitate resizing an image on a mobile device in order to fit the entire image on the display. Similarly, in order to display details that can be captured by high-resolution digital camera devices, it may be necessary to resize a portion of the image on a portable electronic device's display. Constrained with often-limited processing capacity of mobile devices, many image resizing processes scale an image from the upper left corner of the image. Unfortunately, scaling from the upper left corner can result in the bottom and right edge of the image not being visible on the display.
In view of the forgoing, there is a need for a center based image resizer.